


3.4

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, LtR universe?, M/M, Mcreyes is mentioned, Somno is mentioned, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: There is absolutely nothing about this situation that is new--this is far from the first time that Genji has been bent over the couch with his pert little ass up in the air and far from the first time that sharp pink handprints have been pulled to the surface of his milky pale skin--and yet, Jack still can’t tear his eyes away.“Can you tell me what you did wrong, kitten?” he asks, running a hand over the smooth globes of Genji’s ass; his skin is soft, made warm by the strikes Jack’s already delivered, with the fabric of Genji’s skimpy black shorts tugged up between his cheeks to show off as much striking area as possible. It’s a sight that Jack loves and one he knows his kitten enjoys as well--he rolls up onto his tiptoes with a keen as Jack’s nails just barely bite into that pink skin.





	3.4

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in purely-a-trashcan's Learning the Ropes universe <3

There is absolutely nothing about this situation that is new--this is far from the first time that Genji has been bent over the couch with his pert little ass up in the air and far from the first time that sharp pink handprints have been pulled to the surface of his milky pale skin--and yet, Jack still can’t tear his eyes away.

“Can you tell me what you did wrong, kitten?” he asks, running a hand over the smooth globes of Genji’s ass; his skin is soft, made warm by the strikes Jack’s already delivered, with the fabric of Genji’s skimpy black shorts tugged up between his cheeks to show off as much striking area as possible. It’s a sight that Jack loves and one he knows his kitten enjoys as well--he rolls up onto his tiptoes with a keen as Jack’s nails just barely bite into that pink skin.

“I--I was naughty,” Genji gasps, his head bowed between his shoulders and his hands balled up into fists against the upholstery. 

Another sharp strike, and Jack makes his voice extra stern to cut through Genji’s whimpering. “You can do better than that. Tell me what you did wrong.”

“I-I…”

Genji’s voice trails off as he bites his lip, his cheeks flushing darker; and then he’s arching his back, howling under the flurry of slaps Jack delivers to his exposed, vulnerable ass.

“Genji Shimada--”

“Okay!” Genji finally cries out, dropping his head lower and covering it with his hands, as if trying to hide from his embarrassment. His ass is on fire, but there’s a heat building between his thighs that’s even more stifling, and he rubs his knees together to try to relieve some of the desperate need for friction. “O-okay, okay...I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”

Jack snorts. “Doubtful.” He rubs a hand along one of Genji’s pink ass cheeks, soothing over the marks slapped into his skin. “But you can start by telling me exactly what you wrong.”

There’s a heartbeat of hesitation, and Jack raises his hand in preparation for another blow; but then he can hear Genji’s voice, muffled by the couch and more ashamed than even Jack knew he was capable of.

“I...I sucked Jesse’s cock when he was asleep, and got him off without permission,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not--not yet,” Jack says, giving Genji’s sore ass a few brisk taps with his fingers just to see him startle. “But Gabriel and Jesse will be here soon, and we can continue your punishment then.”


End file.
